Too Sweet
by OTHFiction
Summary: North and Tooth are so sickeningly sweet together that it can quickly overwhelm you.
1. Chapter 1

_What? North and Tooth? Together._

_**—-**_

It was a normal day in the workshop, Yetis making toys, Jack making mischief, and the elfs doing…. whatever it is they do. North sat in his office, back to the door, focusing on the project in front of him. Some one had asked for a hammer for Christmas, said in his letter: "To fix a mess of someones.". Though odd, as hammers usually were associated with breaking instead of fixing, North never questioned the children.

Though focused, nothing could take away his attention so much that he wouldn't notice the flutter of the wings he knew so well. So it didn't surprise him when he felt the pressure of the visitors soft lips on his cheek.

"Hello North." Tooth greeted cheerfully. Turning fast in his chair, faster then his size would suggest he'd be able to, he enveloped her in his arms and pulled her towards him.

"Hello Tooth, what can I help you with?" He grinned widely. The "victim" to his bear hug only laughed up at him, arms returning his embrace. He loved when she laughed, like smooth eggnog to his ears, or sleigh bells in the night.

"Oh nothing, just came to visit you." She smiled in return, before issuing a poke to his rosy nose. North laughed then poked in return, which she quickly reciprocated. North squinted at her and she smiled mischievously. Soon the poke war begun, as their laughter filled the room. North evolved the war into a tickle fight, which he quickly, as always, gained the upper hand in due to his size.

"Ah North! Stoahahahahahahahahp!" Tooth squealed, wiggling around in his grip, but he held fast.

"Ah ah ah, what's the magic word?" North teased, fingers flying to the areas he knew were most effective.

"Pleahahahahahahahahahse!" She laughed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Actually it was supposed to be candy canes, but he wasn't merciless and decided to release her form her torture. She laughed softly till she calmed down and relaxed into him, violet eyes meeting blue. She leaned up and snuggled her nose to his, a gesture he gladly returned.

"Blughgh!" A sound is heard from the door way, which Tooth turns to see is Jack in the middle of a fake vomit. North raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh hello Jack, what are you doing?" Tooth asked curiously, not having seen that gesture before.

"Gagging!" Jack yelled, moving into the room, staff on his shoulder.

"Oh OK. Why?"

"Because this." He gestured to them, arms still around the other. "That display of affection was just… to much. It was to… blugh!"

"Something wrong with how we act towards each other." North questioned.

"Yeah, it's to fluffy. There's only so much sweet a person can take. I nearly reached my limit just watching you two." Jack gagged again to add emphasis.

North smiled mischievously this time, before leaning down and capturing Tooth in probably the sweetest kiss that has ever, and will ever, happen. Nice, soft, slow, and gentle. Pretty much diabetes if physically manifested into an image.

Tooth pulled away and softly hit North on the arm. "North!" She yelled cheerfully, a laugh following quickly behind.

"Screw this, I'm done." Jack stated, walking back out the door. "I am so done." The pairs laughter followed him in his exit.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I found out the I'm the only one that writes North/Tooth stories not set in Alternate Universes. That means you guys are stuck with me._

**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH!_**

_Ahem. So anyway this is going to be a real short one._

—-

Sitting in front of of the fire, with Norths arms around her from behind and a blanket around there waist, Tooth realized that, from the outside looking in, the two were the oddest couple that ever existed.

North is a huge Russian sword wielding man, while she's a small fairy like women who's about the size of his arm. She wanted children to have healthy teeth, while he loved giving them tooth decaying candy. She has more erratic actions, being all over the place due to her energy and her job, while North was calm, planted, with the ability to sit in place for hours on end.

But it's during moments like these, as Tooth laughed at something North told her, that she didn't care what reasons either of them had. She loved him, and he loved her.

And that's all she needed to know.


End file.
